


It's Quiet In Town

by navochao



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Post Execution stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navochao/pseuds/navochao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the Disciple returned to where she lived before she met the Sufferer after his death, but she was forever changed by what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Quiet In Town

No one can pretend what it was like to lose him.

Sure, many people were affected by his death. But not as much as I was.  
He was dead, my friends were slaves, and I sat in solitude in a hive that had been empty for sweeps. 

I think cleaning up was the hardest part.

It was dusty, and some parts of the hive were broken down. A few people offered to help me.  
I think it was out of pity. 

After the hive was in a livable condition again I cleaned myself up.  
I started with my hair.

I never realized how much of a mess my hair was until I tried to brush it without help.  
I had to wash it multiple times, and even that wasn't enough.

I ended up cutting it up to my shoulders.

I started wearing clothes that blended in more. I got used to living in a town again.  
Sometimes I forgot I spent most of my life on the run.

I wrote a book.

I think my books were my biggest accomplishment after his death.

It was short, sweet, to the point. It was about an olive blood who made friends with a blue blood. I think most people didn't know it was inspired by something.  
I signed it M.

I made a friend.  
Her name was Fyerra. She was a musician and played in town square with a few of her other friends. I never got acquainted with them.  
I don't remember how they died.

I started reading more. I went to the library in town every week and got a stack of books to read.

I rarely left my hive, actually.

I got harassed a few times. It made me want to stop wearing my sign, cause they knew who I was.

Everyone knew who I was.

No one important came into town ever. It was mostly a quiet town. Maybe I got lucky. I didn’t think I would ever loath the quiet.

Sometimes I would take a trip to the forest and stay there for a few nights. A few times I didn't want to go back to town. But then it got too quiet for me and I went back.

Another revolution started.

He asked me for help. I declined.  
That was my first mistake.

My town was mostly olive bloods. They didn't know who to side with.  
So they decided to ask me.

I didn't want to talk about it. I put a message in the town square one day. It didn't work.

I wrote another book.

It was about revolution. It was about the different kinds of revolution.  
I signed this one as S+D.  
I don't think you can find this one anymore.

My town joined the revolution. Some left to help him. I was among the ones that stayed.  
That was my second mistake.

I started to hate revolution.

Occasionally I'd hear from a younger troll who wanted to know how I felt about the revolution.  
I usually answered with that it was a waste of time.

I wrote another book.

This one was about yellow bloods. What I remembered and what I had been told.  
I think the Empress read it.  
This one was signed M.

I started taking walks around town.  
It started getting less quiet.

I learned how to play an instrument. I never was that good.

I drew some pictures. I hadn't done that in a while.

You won't be told all the stuff I just told you.

But you will be told this one last thing. 

I died.

That's enough for me.


End file.
